Time
by HelloOutThere
Summary: -All it takes for some, is time. Time to forgive, time to forget, time to make up, and time to love- Malik/Altair


**-All it takes for some, is time. Time to forgive, time to forget, time to make up, and time to love-**

When the hooded assassin stepped foot into the Jerusalem bureau for the first time, he knew in an instant that the Dai was in foul mood. His broad back was turned, rifling though maps and reports for information, muttering profanities under his breath as he did so. He watched silently as the man searched, for the hooded man knew not to take the crippled assassin as a fool. Even though the one in the dark robes has recently been discharged from his assassinating duties, Altair knew the one armed man simply was refusing to acknowledge him. No reason for greetings when the air was so thick.

When the white hooded assassin opened his mouth to speak, it was bitter with selfishness, "No formal greetings for me, brother?" He wandered up to the table and placed his hands on the map in front of him.

"Not for you, Novice," The robed assassin sneered out, as he continued his search.

Altair sighed with annoyance, "Malik, brother, do not let your grievance and hatred be in the way of my goal. Now is not the time or place to be angry with me for such things. I came here strictly for guidance to the next target. We could trade barbs or do al Mualim's work. It's your decision-" Before the man could finish, Malik had whipped around, slamming the documents on the table with a loud bang. It had silenced anything that had been on the tip of the assassins tongue.

Chocolate eyes meet the icy glare of the Dai's. Malik stared with such burning intensity, his eyes, usual dark brown, now black with hatred, " My _grievance_? Is this not what you had brought upon yourself? He died because of your selfishness and you now have the audacity to speak with such high regards to ones self?" Malik spat at him, "You sicken me, Altair, you are nothing but a thorn in our side…" his eyes skimmed quickly over the man before chucking the feather onto the table and turning around to busy himself once more, "The one you are after is hiding in the poor district, this is all that I know, now… get out of my sight."

Altair was frozen on the spot staring at the back of the man that had shunned him. It's been two months since the incident. Two months since Malik had lost his arm. Two months since Kadar had lost his life. And Altair was the reason. He had thought he could accomplish it. It was a fairly easy task for someone like Altair, and once he had succeeded, he would be the top assassin. But his motive being his downfall, for his goal was purely self gain. He had failed.. lost his rank, his weapons, and his companions.

As his mind wondered, he lowered his gaze in guilt and turned on his heal, but once he got to the doorway of the bureau he paused and placed his left hand lightly on the wall, staring at his missing ring finger.

'I will prove myself worthy to you again' He thought to himself before he let his hand fall from the edged, embarking on his mission for the creed.

"Safety and peace, Malik," Altair had dropped down from the ceiling to see the dai resting quietly near the pillows. The hooded man had completed what he had set out to do in a matter of four days and had brought back the feather freshly coated with the victims blood. The bells still ringing with warning of an assassin.

Malik glanced upwards into the shadowed face before turning his gaze to the pillows placed around him, "Your presents here denies me of both." He hoisted himself up with his one arm and picked up his black robe before entering the normal research area, Altair following in his footsteps, "So from all the racket you have caused, I take it your mission was a success?" Altair had lifted up the feather to show Malik the proof before tucking it safely into his pouch, "Huh, surprising coming from a _novice _like you." the word novice alone held a venom-like sting. He turned his back to the man before him and searched the bookshelf.

Altair's brown eyes narrowed in anger, taking the risk to bark out what he wanted to say, "A novice like me? Don't get the better of yourself, my dear brother, for I have shed the blood of many for this creed. You may have the title ranking, but I have the ability-"

In less than an instant, Malik had leapt over the counter, his own action making the unexpected man in front of him step back with defense. It was too late, for the dai had hurled himself towards the hooded man, quickly and effectively pinning him to the wall with his forearm pressed tightly to the assassins chest, "Do _not_. Mock me. Novice." with every word he dug his arm deeper into his stomach.

They stayed that way for quite a while, and just when Malik had started to lower his guard thinking it was over as quickly as it had begun, the assassin made his move, taking Malik's only arm in his grasp and twisting it. The action made his now captive spin around, his hand held behind his back. It was a low and deceitful trick and both knew it. Altair moved his hooded face closer to the back of Malik's head before his scared lips touched the edge of burning ears, "Who has the upper hand now? Heh." He chuckled, his breath sending chills up the dai's back, which did not go unnoticed by the assassin. Though the reasoning behind it, did.

'He's scared now, huh?' He thought happily to himself. The dai took this time to quickly jerked his hand forward, effectively releasing Altair's hold. He swiftly swiveled, and pinned the assassin to the wall with a short throwing knife to his neck. The action was so quick Altair had not even noticed the sharp blade was that of his own. His breath was shallow, as his body stilled. Malik bared his teeth at him, digging the razor sharp edge into his neck drawing a bit of blood.

Altair squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his beating heart rate. He was a trapped animal and he knew it. But the hooded mans fight or flight response started to kick in, and albeit he started it, he would be damned if he would run away now.

Malik's lips curled with pleasure at the sight of his comrades discomfort. He glanced to the side and chucked the knife to the ground with a loud metal clink, before turning back and effectively pining him there once more, "You piss me off, you no-good underdog. It's a wonder why I put up with you," he stated threateningly, before taking out a feather and ghosting it over the assassins neck. The man shivered from the sensation alone, as it coated lightly with fresh blood. Malik smirked pleasingly at the tremble, "I really don't think you understand who holds the upper hand. And that is why you remain a novice in my eyes." He stepped back and turned on his heel, his point well proven to the man still plastered to the wall.

Only once Malik was on the other side of the counter, the feather resting by his side, did Altair speak, "Malik…" Altair had started before the said man raised his hand in quieting. He had had just about enough. He even let his anger get the better of him, drawing a blade to his own, which was no doubt against the creed.

"Why are you still here. Do as you wish, I'm sure Al Mualim won't mind you failing him, yet again." He signaled to the door and picked up a compass before tracing out his map. The hooded brunette slowly and cautiously approached the desk, capturing what little interest the dai had in him. He placed his hand over the map, and bowed his head in apology, "Please let me rest here for a bit, at least until the warnings cease."

The former assassins right brow raising with question, "And give me one good reason why I should not expose you right now?" his voice fairly calm for what had just taken place. His once foul temper replaced with dignity.

"I am afraid I have none…" Altair softly whispered, and the dai smiled with accomplishment. He flicked out his hand and tugged off his hood. He wanted to look into the eyes of the selfish man, now crippled with guilt. It was self-seeking, yes, but it did not keep the man from pulling down the hood and exposing him of his weakness. And as he pulled back his hand, he stared at him, gazing at the blood that had already began to dry, then quickly skimming over his face. His features no doubt good enough to court any fair maiden or whore. 'no wonder he's always so arrogant, he has the face of a young prince' Malik wondered to himself.

"Your presence here troubles me, Altair." He reached out a second time to take the mans chin, lifting his head to gaze into the eyes of the assassins a sigh escaping his lips, "But I cannot let you going out wounded like an animal. I guess there is no choice but to have you stay here" They were no fools. They both knew the cut on his neck was but a mere scratch, so Altair did not argue with Malik's statement. Instead a small sincere smile played out on his features, throwing the dai off guard for a spilt second.

"Thank you, brother…"

"Ahh, safety and peace, Malik." The dai had been caught off guard and jumped at the mans formal greeting. This made Altair's eyebrows raise and his mouth twitch upwards, "Did I interrupt?"

"Idiot…" he growled out. He downright hated himself for being caught off guard, by someone such as Altair, "Out with it!" he placed his hand on his hip and cocked his head expectantly. It had been nearly a month since their last meeting, keeping Malik fairly bored through out the days.

"Al Mualim sent me, searching for the one I am aiming for next. Is there anything you can tell me of him?" Malik nodded in understanding before rummaging through paperwork to his right.

"Sadly enough, my researching has been in vein, for I had not been informed early enough to do a lot of investigating. The only thing I have found out was proof of his settlement here. His whereabouts still remain a mystery to me." He scratched his bearded chin and sighed, "Yet, it shouldn't be too hard for someone with skill, such as your own, to find him, now shall it?"

"…I suppose not." He stated quietly.

"Then be off with you," Malik hunched over his map and began to work, signaling the man to take his leave.

The air was hot and dry like any other day in Jerusalem, not a cloud to block the scorching rays, the sun beating down on the civilians almost mercilessly. It was days like this that Altair wished he did not have to hide his identity in a thick heavy white uniform. Thought as he thought of this, It did not stop him from searching and doing what he must do for the mission. He was roaming the streets almost carelessly and when it stopped to listen to a templar praising to Allah, that's when he saw him.

To his far left, people gather around to listen to a knight in red robes. Once he spotted the crowd he moved closer to get a better look at the speaker. When he did, he noticed this was his target. He was surrounded by more of his kind, he had dark unruly hair, thick eyebrows and a beard to match. Placed upon his head was a knights helmet, but as he spoke he was nowhere near a nobleman. His face arrogant and smug as he spoke with what he believed to be the truth.

"My people, come to me. Answers await you every question. We are the dawn of a new age, for we seek to cleanse those of that which are of evil. These people stand before you, begging in mercy with a face of an innocent, though underneath they are damned," upon the stage held three shouting captives, their hands and feet bound to a wooden post, the speaker light a torch and held it to the air "witness how we rid the evil from their souls," and placed the fire near the edge of the wooden pit of the first citizen. Once it was lit, it took little time to work its way toward the female victim, licking their feet with flames. A piercing cry echoed throughout the town.

'Would no one stop this?' Altair had thought to himself as the man made his way to the next pit. As he watched the victim fall silent, and her head fall forward, the assassin had had enough. It would be so easy to take his life now, so why wait? He unsheathed his hidden sword and slowly moved towards his target, keeping fairly hidden in the huge crowd. But once he had placed his foot on the first step, the knight had spotted him.

"An assassin! Guards, kill him!" the crowd screamed and roared, fleeing in an attempt to save their lives. In a quick attempt to finish the job, Altair reached for a throwing knife, chucking it toward the main target. He had barely time to realize that all it did was skim his cheek, before he had to shield himself from the other guards.

He was surrounded, swords and red filled his vision as he barely kept up. These men were not the norms of Jerusalem. They had trained well, and each on swinging their sword with deathly accuracy, and all the assassin managed to do was block and defend, leaving no time to attack. It was as if they were dancing, each one taking their time to swing their sword, keeping Altair guessing with every swish of metal.

Some knights got lucky digging their blades into the side or arm of the assassin, but as did he, wounding two, and killing three. But once the few that were left standing had kicked the tired and bloodied assassins feet from under him, was then that it was final. They dug their swords into the cloth, pinning him to the woodened stage.

His target approached the writhing man, trying to break free and scoffed at him, "What is this? isn't an assassin such as yourself suppose to put up more of a fight?" He spit in the hooded mans face and unsheathed his sword, "you dare to deny me my life? Well I shall see it that your soul be damned in hell!" he raised his blade.

A soft whistle blew in the air, and the sound of flesh being pierced was loud, even for Altair. The red knights eyes widened as he dropped his sword to the ground and coughed, blood spilling from his lips. And as he fell to the ground beside the wounded Altair, he realized why. A throwing knife was sunk into the back of his neck, quickly and effectively, ending his life. The knights that were surrounding the area barked with rage and astonishment, looking for the one responsible.

Malik was perched effortlessly on a wooden plank, atop a roof, almost mimicking Altair's usual stance. His hood was raised and his black dai robes taken off, it didn't take long to spot him, "There! He's on the roof!" He smirked and jumped from his spot, hitting the ground with a roll and picking up a dead soldiers blade. In an instant he was surrounded by shouting guards.

Malik was the fist to charge, swiping the blade up to strike against the others. The guard behind him made a move, but did not have enough time to even lift his sword, for as Malik had pivoted and effectively pierced the mans neck. The sword slid out blood squirting from the guard before he hit the ground dead. That was all it took to get the guards going, for they were determined not to lose to a one armed swordsman. Their footing and swinging becoming amateur at best as their mind filled with anger, whereas Malik held a sense of grace and calmness. It was downright beautiful to watch.

Each one had met their dooms before the bells even began to chime. And once it was cleared, Malik had strolled over to the almost unconscious Altair. He was loosing blood in his side and his face started to go pale, even though, it did not dim the dai's rage. He pulled all four of the swords from his clothes and kneeled down before the man.

He shook his head at the man laying before him, "I cannot carry you. Get up. You can die at the bureau if you must, but not here." he sighed, and whipped the spittle from the hooded ones cheek with his bare fingers before whipping them on his robes. He rose from his spot and held out a hand to Altair, "Come on novice." Altair barely had the strength to reach up and grasp the hand before him, much less stand once he was hoisted up. His body all but fell onto the shoulder of Malik before both of them limped towards their destination, the bells starting to ring with warning.

When they entered through the doors of the back way, he took him through the research room and, to Malik's dislike, gently placed him on the clean pillows of the rest area. Once his bloodied body hit the soft feathered pillows, the assassin was out cold.

He awoke when the moon was directly risen to the top, its light cascading in through the mesh entrance in the rooftop. It was all he could do but not groan out in pain as he tried to sit up, and when he placed a gentle hand over his stomach, did he realize he was shirtless and bandaged. Along with his upper arm that had gotten a gash, both were sewn up and wrapped, almost expertly. He smiled lightly at the thought and promised himself to thank Malik.

He rolled over slowly onto his hands and knees before slowly and painfully getting to his feet. As he did, he staggered a bit before regaining his footing with the help from the wall. The last thing he remembered was seeing Malik free him from the swords, he had to see if he was okay.

Once he entered the work room, the room was dark with one stray candle on the side of the counter as its only light source. Light snoring came from the man face down on the counter, indicating Malik had fallen asleep doing what he did best. Researching. The man had a quill in his hand and his ink jar had spilled all over the map. Altair couldn't help but have a soft chuckle escape his throat. He believed he liked the sleeping dai better, but man could the former assassin still fight.

The quickness and effectiveness he had taken down those knights with were astonishing. He had taken on so many guards it was hard to believe he had the disadvantage. He had skills that even surpassed those of himself. Altair had surely underestimated him.

"Still take me as a fool, Altair? Assassins are suppose to be stealthy." A seething voice still raspy with sleep rang out throughout the bureau, making the assassin jump with. When had he…, "You mind telling me why you made such a reckless action?" Malik motioned to him as he rose from his stool.

"I.. didn't think-" he started as the dai all but stomped around the table. It was then that he realized his savior had no marks, no cuts, no bruises.. Nothing. Whereas Altair had lost nearly a pint of blood. The wounds itself holding the truth.

"Exactly you didn't think. People, such as yourself, never do! The organization itself had been put in jeopardy, Because of your foolishness, _again_. Think of the creed. You are to report and _we _give you the word to strike. You don't dare even bare your blade at them until we give you the orders, is that understood?" His Arabic accent thick and shouting with anger. Like a predator, he slowly started to back the wounded out of the work room.

"Understood, brother… but I was handling the situation just fine on my own," He said quietly, attempting to hold onto what little dignity he had left.. It was futile, and downright the wrong thing to say, for he had now been backed up into the wall.

"Listen to yourself talk. You could have been killed," He easily takes the bemused mans wrists into his hold and places them above the assassins head, Altair hissing in pain as his stomach stretches, "If you ever die, it will be by _my _blade. No one else's." He squeezed his hand indicating his hold on him, before leaning in and tracing the scar on the assassins neck. His tongue flicking out and grazing the skin ever so slightly.

"M-Malik…?" A gasp escaped his throat, the suddenness alone, sent his body shivering. And in his current situation, he was helpless to Malik's every action, and he knew it.

"Its time to grow up, Altair. While you remain playing the leader, you'll never realize who is truly superior, will you?" Altairs' chocolate eyes squeezed shut, while Malik had leaned in once more to take the others neck into his mouth, sucking and nipping ever so slightly, "Do you need me to teach you who is in control here?" It sounded like a dirty line from a whore in a brothel, but in all honesty, held a double meaning. Nevertheless, it got a reaction from the half-naked hostage.

"Brother…" He strained out, for he was at a loss for words. He swallowed hard, his Addams-apple bobbing in Maliks' mouth. The shaky breath of Altair had seemed to spur the mans actions even more, as his only hand drop from the assassins wrists and placed itself on the bandaged stomach. Even covered with thick gauze, his abdominal muscles were still clearly traceable, "Brother, I don't believe-" Malik ignored him, as he crept his hand around and pulled the assassin closer to him. He slowly and carefully maneuvered them so bother were sitting on the floor Malik still holding the young assassin in his grasp.

Moving up to nip his ear, Maliks' hand wandered down to the waistline of the mans pants before he whispered, "I repeat: Do you need me to teach you? You have yet to answer my question, Novice." That word alone brought Altair out of his almost drunken stupor and lightly push against Malik, freeing him of his hold.

"I don't need your help…" Altair repeated. Which caught Maliks' attention, who turned to look at the man that was sleeping soundly propped up against the cold wall. He stared at the man who looked almost shy, lightly gasping in his sleep. Without his hooded robes, the man looked completely different, his body exposed to his surroundings.

" Novice. Your stubbornness still in the way, while clearly your body is struggling to keep up with your expectations." he muttered to himself, and had realized he had woke up the wounded assassin. They stared at one another for a bit. One still panting, while the other one still in his movements. But as the time passed, Maliks' calm features turned bitter, "You caused me a lot of problems today, Altair." Though as he said this, they fell upon deft ears, for the man in front of him was racked with confusion. So he did the only thing he could of to clear up the fog.

"How… can you be so calm, Malik?" He had asked the man in front of him and Malik turned to him, looking quizzical, "I mean about what you just did…" he cupped his neck with the palm of his hand and glanced up, blushing as the man seemed dumbfounded, "Oh come now, Malik. Don't play me as a fool. Why did you do that?" The dai snickered at this.

"You already are a fool." He picked up a bloodstained pillow and threw it lightly at Altair, "I think you forget, I may be a former assassin, but an assassin nonetheless. So taking down enemies is just part of the job." It took Altair a few seconds to understand that he was talking about his former target. Had it been possible that.. it was a dream?

Malik noticed the mans confusion and clarified, "You've been out cold ever since you hit the pillows. For quite some time, actually, but I thought it would be best. You needed to rest up and be well for the next target which lies in Damascus. Your fifth target, is it not?" He questioned the man as he leaned against the doorway. His body was barley visible, with his dark skin and black robes, the only way of knowing he was there, was the sliver of white.

Even though the two were having civil communication for the first time in a while, all Altair wanted Malik to do was leave. His discomfort not due to the stitching, but to the strain in his pants. He hated himself for it. Despised the fact that the reasoning's behind this was not because of a fair maiden, but because of his comrade, "Altair?" he noticed the grimace in his features as he ignored the one in front of him, "your not going to be ill are you? Hey?"

He snapped his fingers getting the mans attention before continuing, "the moon is still high in the sky. Why don't you sleep some more. Oh, but wait," he wondered into the other room and grabbed a clay pot, going back to fill it with the fountain water, "Drink this before you go. You'll get dehydrated if you don't," he offered it to the man, but he made no move to take it. The Dai growled before taking the assassins chin and turning it forcefully toward him, "Do I have to _force _it down your throat?"

Altair swallowed thick at the threat. And shook his head, "I'm fine, brother.. Had a nightmare." he took the pot from him and drank the water quickly, barely stopping to breathe. Malik looked skeptical as he glanced down at the mans lap. He was not naïve. Even though it was dark, his pants were light, easily portraying what he was obviously trying to hide. But surprisingly, Malik turned on his heal, giving him space.

"I'll be researching in my books, get some rest."

"I will… thank you, Malik." he said it with such a sentimental value, it indicated he had given thanks to multiple things, including saving his life that day, "I really… couldn't have done it without you…" his head held low in defeat. And for once he had genuinely shocked the dai in front of him.

When the shock wore off, the dai smiled warmly and turned back around to place a gentle hand on Altairs head, ruffling his brunette hair, "We are brothers you and I. it was simply my duty." he smirked and wondered back to the doorway, "Now sleep."

When Malik wondered back into his study, he light a candle and started to make marks on his map. It didn't take long for the dai to hear soft pants coming from the other room. He rolled his eyes at Altairs fail to be discreet, but nonetheless strained to listen to the most intimate sounds coming from his comrade. He swallowed as the soft pants turned into short muffled moans. He had to say he felt bad for the assassins' situation for under different circumstances, he could have been at a brothel instead of giving self pleasure.

"M-Malik…" the name was barely audible, but even so, the mans eyebrows rose, his breath hitching in his throat. Had he heard him right? The mere thought of Altair moaning out his name sent chills up his spine.. But what was this? He started to picture the one below him, Malik taking full control, yet in a different way...

He willed himself not to touch his now erected groin as he closed his eyes, yet that only seemed to make his ears exert more effort to catch every sound coming from the young assassin. That's when he heard it a second time, confirming Altairs desire. The moans now going directly to his stiff anatomy. He silently cursed himself as he clenched his teeth.

Altair was close, his hand pumping expertly up and down his shaft as soft pants and groans escaped him. His calloused palm easily finding a continuous rhythm. The image of Malik between his legs was making him wild. He felt dirty and disgusted that he would even think about Malik as his whore, but he put those feelings aside, as he focused purely on his wants and needs. The fact the said man was but a few feet away went uncared by the assassin.

"Mmm… Malik." He hissed as his rhythm got chaotic, his thumb ghosting over the slit of the tip before groaning out his climax, the cum spurting onto his lap as he finished . He sat there, exhausted before taking a nearby pillow and dabbing around his groin. Once he sat up slowly, he refastened himself back into his pants with a sigh and began to lay back down.

"I hope you realize, novice, that you are washing those cushions tomorrow."

"Safety and piece, Brother." Altair had jumped down from above and enter the threshold with a sheepish grin plastered to his face. When he had left Malik last, it was on an awkward note. At least on the assassins side. Malik had apparently heard him, that much was clear, but the fact that Malik played it off like it was nothing, had the hooded man on edge. He had chosen to feign ignorance as well, but no matter, for it still had the assassin blushing during every conversation the two had started up. Malik even barked at Altair for his stupidest a few day before, basically saying everything he had said in Altairs' dream. Which didn't help the situation any, each threat and insult going in one way and out the other, only angering the dai more.

At any rate, they had ended on a fairly good note when he had set out that next day and continued on his duties. He easily defeated every target, earning himself more strength and power as the months went by. Finally learning what it was to be a noble assassin. It was when he heard from the rafiq that he was to return once more to Jerusalem, that his stomach had leapt into his lungs.

"Ahh, Altair. How goes the hunt for vengeance?" He smirked up at the assassin and Altair quickly averted his gaze.

"Good. Though I fear my missions are reaching its end. The ninth target hides here in Jerusalem. But my intentions do not side upon vengeance, my brother, but information." he looked towards him, his face stern.

Malik looked surprised for a moment. "Oh? Then you truly are not the man you once were…" he raised his hand and gestured to the assassin in front of him, "You've grown Altair. And for the better, might I add." he tilted his head as he tried to gaze into the hooded mans eyes, "What happen? You have a sudden epiphany?" He snickered as the assassin looked irritated.

"Come now, Malik, out with it. Tell me what I need to know." He placed his hands on the map and leaned forward.

Malik narrowed his eyes, "Very well, your target is attending the templars' funeral north west from here. Robert de Sable. You'll find him guarding the ceremony." He grabbed a pure white feather from his desk, "I expect your mission to be a success. Now.. be off with you." he motioned towards the door.

But Altair faltered briefly, taking the feather before opening his mouth to speak, " Malik… before I go, there's something I must say," the dai looked up in questioning, "I've been a fool…" He looked down at the feather and placed it in his pouch.

Malik glanced at the assassin a smirk plastered on his face, "Well, normally I would make no argument," he tilted his head and looked into Altairs' face, their chocolate eyes holding remorse, " but what is this? What are you talking about?" he furrowed his brows in questioning. For the hooded man to say such things were alien.

"All this time… I never told you I was sorry... too damn proud. You lost your arm because of me," he glanced at the missing limb as he continued, "lost Kadar." the guilt was too much as he turned his back on the man.

Malik grabbed his shoulder and rounded the table before going over to Altair, "I do not accept your apology." Malik held firmness in his voice as Altair slumped, crestfallen, before nodding with understanding, "No…I do not accept your apology because you are not the same man that went with me into Solomon's Temple," he raised the young mans chin, "So _you_ have nothing to apologize for." he smiled at him before leaning in to place a quick chaste kiss on the hooded mans lips.

"Malik…" the assassins eyes widened and adrenalin began to pump in his veins. His hands not knowing where to go, but all the same, wanting to reach out and touch the Dai.

Malik looked up and smiled before reaching up to remove his white hood, "Perhaps if had I not been so envious of you, I would not have gotten so careless myself. I am just as much to blame." He glanced down before letting his words sink in.

"Malik.. don't say such things." The assassin finally placed his rough hands on the dais shoulders and made him look up, "I am the one who made these mistakes, I'm the one who went against the creed. Not you. You did nothing wrong." He reassured Malik as he gazed into his dark eyes. But Malik was not persuaded.

"We are one, Altair. As we share the glory of victory, so too should we share the pain of defeat. In this way we grow closer, we grow-" He did not get to finish his sentence for Altair had pulled the shocked Dai close and pressed his lips firmly upon his. Maliks' stunned face quickly dwindled, before returning the kiss, wrapping his arm around Altairs' waist. Once Altairs hands weaved into the dais' dark tresses, the kiss quickly turned heated, neither one hesitating to open their mouths, fighting for dominance.

Both quickly stumbled from the work room and into the main bureau before Malik pushed the other down onto the pillows. Altair complied, and Malik propped himself above the assassin before their mouths met again. Altairs hands quickly going to the mans chest, weaving into the garment to lay featherlike touches against his chest. It was pure emotion, as neither stopped to think about what would happen, because at the time, nothing concerned them. Even Malik had gotten lost in the moment, their tongues dancing in a rhythm at their saliva mingled.

When Altair placed his palm on the dais' chest, Malik felt the cold metal and leather against him skin, waking him up from his lust filled stupor. They both had jobs to complete, "Altair… wait.." he pulled away from the assassin, only to have his throat attacked by the man, licking and nipping his way to his collarbone.

"Why stop now when you aching with want." He flicked his tongue out to lick his Addams-apple before his fingers danced over the tip of his clothed erection, earning a well deserved groan, "_I _want this."

"Ahh-ltair," He leaned up halfheartedly and grabbed the assassins wrist before kissing the fingertips, "Now is not the time… brother. You have a duty to the creed. You have to go." Altair lightly took his arm away and silently began to unfasten the leather harness holding the hidden blade. Malik lost in his desire to protest. Once it was off, he wasted no time in going back to the base of Maliks' still clothed groin, before kneading it lightly.

"I sure I have a few moments to spare before the ceremony begins. " He tugged on the pants, lowering them enough to free the dai's erection before propping himself up on one arm to view what was in front of him. His caramel colored skin continuing even in his most covered regions, making the assassin want to ravish him even more. Neither had believed a situation like this would have ever unfold, but as Altair fingered the head of his penis, Malik could have given two shits about how it turned out this way.

He placed his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his wanton groan, "nnngh…And what do you plan on doing, Altair?" he lightly rocked into him, trying to spur him into moving faster. The ghosting touch of his fingers were not enough to satisfy the dai.

"What does it look like? I going to see of you taste as good as you look, Malik." And with that, Altair had grabbed hold of the former assassins waist and flipped him over in one swift motion. He knew his time was short, so he made haste and pulled the dais pants the rest of the way off, taking off his shoes along with it, though the action made the robed man huff with annoyance.

"If you really are planning on doing this, then be on with it. No need for such actions for I do not wish to waist your time precious assassin." He tried his best to sound bitter, but under the circumstances his lust was laced thick with the Arabian accent. All his breathless remark did, was make Altair smirk. His mind was swimming with desire as the still fully dressed Altair maneuvered himself to lean above the dai.

Malik licked his lips before continuing, "But once your assassination is over? I plan on taking you, bastard.. All of you." There lips met again in a heated battle, Maliks' arm wrapping around the mans broad neck, bringing him even closer. Tongues and saliva quickly mingled with sloppiness before the assassin bit lightly on Maliks' bottom lip before pulling away yet again leaving kisses on the dais bearded chin.

"We will see, dai." He moved lower, positioning himself between the mans legs before leaning in a kissing his left hipbone, opening his mouth to grazing his teeth over it, teasing the robed man slightly. It earned him a warming growl before he chuckled and positioned himself above the pulsing dais erection. He lightly dabbed the tips' opening with his tongue, tasting the salty precum that had already began to leak.

Malik gasped before let out a soft groan, "Do you _want _me to fuck your mouth raw?" he warned, before Altair complied by taking the head into his wet cavern, swirling lightly over the smooth tip. It was enough to get the dai groaning, gripping the assassins dark hair and all but will himself not the thrust into his mouth. He was working quickly, but carefully, his tongue ghosting around all the sensitive spots.

It was when he decided to ignore his gag reflex and take the former assassin deeper, that he got a reaction, "Altair" he groaned out with a growl before rocking back into the mouth. It took him a good amount of power to ignore the retching urge as he took more of the dai, determined to make him cum. His head bobbing up and down, almost shamefully, but when Maliks' hips buckled and his back arch with pure bliss, it was all worth it. When he came, his hand seized Altairs brunette hair and pulled him close, keeling the assassin there as he emptied his seed deep into him. Altair accepted it almost greedily, suckling the man till his orgasm was over.

Malik released the man between his legs, and leaned up, before taking the robes and bringing the assassin close to him. Both know the time is dwindling, for Altair needs to return to his duties. He kissed him, tasting his own juices on the others tongue as Altair parted the dais' lips.

"I yearn for more Malik…" Altair shivered as Malik nips at his neck "But mid-day is approaching, and I must go." He knew from the beginning that his time would not allow him to receive the favor. He had refrained from himself as he pulled away from the dai. He stood and turned for the ceiling entrance as Malik dejectedly covered himself back up and sighed.

"Altair…" he turned on cue, "You better be ready, for next time we meet for I am going to thank you properly." he stood and neared the assassin, before grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him into a kiss once more. Altair didn't hesitate as he pressed back, "Now go, master assassin. Make haste." he grabbed his hood and tugged it back into its rightful place. Altair lightly grabbed Maliks' chin and raised it silently before smiling and turning on his heal to leave. He was gone in mere seconds, leaving the dai with only his thoughts.

-fin-

**I know.. Mistakes galore, but I hope you enjoyed anyway.**


End file.
